


【授权翻译】Virtually True

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, breddy-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 互联网, 大学AU, 无差, 社交媒体AU, 算吧……OwO, 软萌, 这算是个社交媒体AU吗？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 和一个他除了这个人真实存在之外一无所知的人谈论他的内心感受合适吗？好吧，反正他也没别人可以说这件事。你；13:18呃，是个男生。别问名字，我不会说的！实际上他是我最好的朋友，我还没告诉他。我不敢说。我害怕说了之后我可能会失去他这个朋友;(Regards,MendyTheMan
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	【授权翻译】Virtually True

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virtually True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595979) by [MistOfMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 题目来自保罗·斯图尔特的小说《Virtually True》【1】
> 
> A/N：大家好！是的又是我！
> 
> 这篇文的灵感来自“爱你，西蒙”【2】这部电影，但是我不知道这事是怎么开始的……
> 
> 非常非常感谢@chlochloebear的Beta（我知道这东西让你费了很多功夫），谢谢你给我讲了很多道理，支持我在把这个怪物变成今天的样子之前不发表它的决定。
> 
> 谢谢你！这是一个很长的作者注释lol
> 
> 但是希望你们喜欢这个故事！
> 
> 让我知道你的想法！每一个评论都能让我开心一整天！
> 
> 注：在Wattpad上同步发表。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 这篇文非常可爱，我大概20天之前就要到了授权但是一直磨到现在才磨完，可能还是有很多小问题容我之后再修改吧。希望大家看得开心（我翻译的时候疯狂笑哈哈哈哈）
> 
> 谢谢菜菜帮我beta，菜菜最棒了！

#    


# Virtually True

#    


  


教室里充满了叽叽喳喳的说话声，学生们走进教室的脚步声。教室门每隔一秒钟就有人推开一次，圆珠笔在桌子上按动的声音是个升F，其中还夹杂着各种笑声。

  


但对Eddy来说，他只在乎来自这个人的声音，他 _最好的朋友_ ，坐在他身边的Brett Yang。

  


没错，乐理课糟糕透顶，但是更让人窒息的是乐理课的教授迟到了，而Eddy不得不试图控制住自己，不要盯着自己的朋友太久；然而他已经可悲地宣告失败。

  


_ 为什么？为什么 _ _ Parker _ _ 女士非得今天迟到？ _

_ 天呐，当你需要 _ _ Parker _ _ 女士的时候她在哪儿？？ _

  


他彻底被Brett迷住了，以至于根本没发现年长的小提琴手已经从手机上抬起头来，用疑问的眼光看着他。

  


“你没事吧？”Brett问。

  


“啊，对，没事。”Eddy回答，假装他脑子没有在幻想拽着Brett的领子吻他的画面。

  


Brett看起来并不怎么相信，他继续用眼睛盯着Eddy，等待后者作出解释。

  


但在他来得及编出来点什么东西之前，房门打开了，转移了他们的注意力。

  


“早上好啊同学们！”Parker女士说。“不好意思迟到了一会，有个临时的员工会议。”她用一种抱歉的语气继续说。

  


“但是我给你们带来了一个很有趣的小活动。”她用一种欢快的语气宣布。

  


“学校开设了一个名叫‘透过我的眼睛’的线上论坛。这是一个由学生开发，面向学生的论坛，所以你们可以分享你们关于作曲家和独奏家的看法。”

  


“这是它的参与规则，”她继续说。“你们会和另外一个人随机配对，选择一个作曲家，共同写一篇关于他们的文章并发表。”她环顾四周，只看到几张兴致缺缺的脸。

  


她生气地说，“这是一项 _作业_ ， _必修_ 作业，所有人都是。现在能打起精神来了吗？”她喊道。

  


全班都在抱怨，有些甚至开始抗议。

  


“没有如果，也没有但是！两周之后是截止日期！一旦你想好了ID，来我办公室，我会登记你的用户名。这不是闹着玩的，另外，我会通过数据库知道真名，因为你需要通过注册码登陆。”她说，没留下任何商量的余地。

  


“关于你们的用户名，可以尽情发挥创意，没有任何限制！而且我相信你们都非常清楚网络安全规则，所以别告诉别人你的用户名，也不要在论坛上分享你的真实姓名！”她补充道，边说边从桌子上拿起她的资料。

  


铃声响起，标志着这堂课的结束。大伙一窝蜂地离开教室，不浪费一点时间。

  


“上帝，又一个作业！”Eddy抱怨说。

  


“没错，但是和那些真实存在的匿名朋友聊天听起来很有意思，不是吗？”Brett反驳说，声音里带着一丝丝兴奋。

  


“是的，不管怎么说我们都是匿名的，所以我猜至少没什么损失。”Eddy说。

  


Brett点点头。

_ 也许未尝不可一试？ _

  


****

  


  


“起用户名怎么这么难？！”Eddy对着空荡荡的宿舍用气声尖叫着。

  


“我的创意细胞都死哪去了今天？”Eddy小声嘟囔着。

  


他已经开动脑筋足足想了30分钟了，然而直到现在都一无所得。又思考了几分钟之后，他决定放弃，打算先在论坛上转转，了解一下它的内容，看看那些已经发表的文章。就在这时，一篇非常有趣的文章吸引了他的视线。

  


“哇哦，这是什么？”Eddy低声说。

  


一篇文章，呃，更像是对巴赫作品的赏析。

  


文中对巴赫相关的一切都做了详尽的解释：从那些从他作为知名作曲家的那些最广为流传、人尽皆知的大事件，到他作为一代偶像的最鸡毛蒜皮、细枝末节的小道消息。这个作者，不知何方神圣，描绘了巴赫生活中的若干事例，比如他如何失去了他的妻子，还有这如何激发了他创作小提琴奏鸣曲。

  


通过这篇文章，Eddy知道了巴赫的奏鸣曲中的和弦代表了他的妻子，这解释了为什么音乐是如此温暖美好。而之后旋律渐渐走向阴郁和冰冷，像镜子一样折射出巴赫所经历的痛苦和哀伤。

  


Eddy被这篇文章感动到了，见鬼，这让他印象非常深刻。

  


他拖动页面去看最下面的署名。

  


“BachIsBack（巴赫归来）？！”Eddy惊了，扭头去看头像。当而他看到那张头像照片的时候，他没法忍住不大笑出声——那个人的头像是一张戴眼镜的巴赫。

  


  


  


  


“老天，这可真有创意哈哈哈哈。”Eddy窃笑着说。

  


这个用户名让Eddy灵光一闪，他的用户名有着落了！

  


“门德尔松的棺材板可就压不住了……”他嘟囔着，看着屏幕。打完字后心满意足地叹了口气。

  


_ Parker _ _ 女士想让我们有点创意？行，创意来咯。 _

  


他又看了一次，手指悬在回车键上，对他的杰作得意洋洋。

  


他按下回车，完成。

  


****

  


  


Parker女士成对地念出学生们的用户名，一直在笑，因为显然她的学生们在起名上充分发挥了想象力。

  


“同学们，我知道我告诉过你们要有创意，但是你们中有些人把自己推向了一个相当有意思的方向。”她窃笑着说。

  


她继续念着单子，而这单子对Eddy来说似乎长得念不完。

  


最后，终于，配对的时候到来了。

  


“现在，MendyTheMan（感谢松松）”她坏笑着说，“和BachIsBack（巴赫归来）配对（ ~~牵手成功~~ ）。”

  


全班爆发出一阵大笑，Brett也笑了起来。天知道Eddy有多为那笑声着迷，但他还有更要紧的任务。他环顾四周，试图寻找有没有一张试图回避的害羞的脸，或者因为尴尬而低下的头。

  


他一无所获。

  


_我会找到你的。_ Eddy想

  


  


  


****

  


回宿舍后Eddy立刻打开论坛，很高兴地看到收件箱里已经躺着一封未读邮件。

  


**BachIsBack: 18:44**

_ 你好！这里是 _ _ BachIsBack _ _ ！ _

_ 如你所见，我们需要合写一篇关于某位作曲家的文章。 _

_ 我的推荐是这些——舒伯特，舒曼，西贝柳斯还有柴可夫斯基。 _

_ 希望知道你的想法！ _

_Regards_

_BachIsBack_

_PS_ _——名字不错。_ _:)_

  


Eddy窃笑起来，这个人很直率，而且似乎也很守时。

  


他看了看BachIsBack给出的名单，边看边点头赞同。从听到这份作业开始西贝柳斯的名字一直在他脑子里徘徊。很高兴他的搭档似乎拥有和他相似的音乐品味。

**YOU: 18:46**

_ 你好！ _

_ 是的没错！ _

_ 你说的这些作曲家都非常棒！ _

_ 我自己也一直在想西贝柳斯！ _

_ 所以我猜我们可以写一篇关于他的文章？ _

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


发出去不到一秒钟，他的回复就来了。

  


**BachIsBach: 18:48**

_ 好的。 _

_ 西贝柳斯，就他了！我尽快写一个草稿出来，然后我们可以在上面编辑，增添或者删改。 _

_ 另外，谢谢你！很高兴你喜欢我的文章！ _

_Regards_

_BachIsBack_

  


一整天，Eddy的脸上都挂着收不回去的微笑。

  


_绝了，非常值得期待不是吗_ ，他对自己说。

  


****

  


很多时候，Eddy很怀疑自己为什么要选择音乐作为自己的终身职业：当他在台上拉琴，弓抖到不忍卒听的时候；当他练了好几个星期都练不出来一首曲子的时候；当突然忘谱，肌肉记忆也离他而去，毫不可靠的时候。

  


亦或是此时此刻这种情况，无聊透顶地坐在 _又一节_ 乐理课教室里上课。

  


是哪位魔鬼让乐理在地球上被承认为一门学科的？！

  


他完全可以在google上搜索到老师说的内容的一半。Eddy呻吟着，掐着表算还有多久才能结束。他受够这节音乐理论课了。

  


也许这就是为什么当他手机因为收到新消息而震动的时候，他格外兴奋的原因。

  


  


**BachIsBack; 11:26**

嗨！

西贝柳斯议论文第一稿在附件里📎。

请浏览一下，然后告诉我你的想法！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


Eddy惊呆了，昨天他们才刚确定了选题，今天这家伙就已经写成了一份草稿。

  


_真是准时又敬业！_ Eddy想着，点开了附件📎，他很快地浏览了一遍全文，再一次被他搭档作品的全面程度惊艳到了。

“老天爷，”他小声说。““哇哦，他真的已经把所有事实都写上去了，我还能拿什么出来丢人现眼？”

  


**YOU;11:36**

嗨！

老天你真的太迅速了。

我不知道我还能给出什么多余的建议。

不过，

1\. 也许把第一段介绍西贝柳斯生平的部分挪到第二段会好一些？因为在开头你已经简单介绍过了。

2\. 第四段可能稍微修改一下？叙述有一点点拖沓。

3\. 还有一些语法错误，或多或少的，不过我们可以之后再检查那个。

4\. 或许第三段可以用斜体来强调？

5\. 还有就是，如果可能的话我想增加一些关于他晚年音乐生涯的描述，就是关于第八交响曲的那些传闻，准确地说。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


又是一秒钟不到，收到新信息的震动在他手机上响起来。

  


**BachIsBack;11:37**

所以这是你说的 “我不知道我还能给出什么多余的建议” ;)

不过我已经记下了你说的这几点，尽快给你发第二稿。

另外，请把第八交响曲的部分写一个草稿，我对此一无所知。

Regards

BachIsBack

  


Eddy看着这条回复，哼了一声。

  


**YOU;11:38**

哥们…我真抱歉！我鸡蛋里挑骨头啦！

我晚上会发你草稿的，这会正在上理论101。 

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;11:40**

哦哦别担心，逗你玩呢哈哈：）

O.O 你也上理论101？我也在这儿！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


Eddy环顾四周，试图找出有没有也在玩手机。但呃，不幸的是，他们正在上的是音乐理论课。 _所有人都在玩手机 **。**_

  


**YOU; 11:41**

你也在这？现在？！O.O

呃，那么，你是谁？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;11:41**

我是个诚实的孩子，从不违反规则。所以我才不会告诉你我是谁，嘿嘿嘿。

但是可以给你点线索？

我是个亚裔。

Regards

BachIsBack

  


_行吧，至少缩小了一点范围，不是吗。_ Eddy想着，看着周围，寻觅亚裔的面孔。

  


有好些人呢。

  


**YOU** **; 11:42**

Wow，范围缩小了，不是吗？-.-

这里有一大群亚裔呢。

提问——你戴眼镜吗？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;11:43**

**不不不，提示** **禁止。**

溜了溜了

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU; 11:44**

**哦不！不行！别晾我啊！**

**啊啊啊啊啊啊!**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


但他没再收到更多回复。

  


  


“ ~~都欺负我嘤嘤嘤~~ （噗哈哈哈哈对不起我抖个机灵） _太欺负人了_ ”Eddy小声说，然而声音似乎没有控制住，Brett猛地回头来看他。

  


“你说什么？”他问

  


“没事， _你_ 又说了什么？“

  


“呃，也没什么？”Brett回他，看起来很困惑。

  


“好吧，我们谁都没说什么！”Eddy宣布。

  


“呃，我猜是的？”Brett回答，重新开始刷起手机。

  


  


_ 太近了…… _

  


****

  


“ **完事啦！！** ”Eddy冲着空空荡荡的宿舍房间压低声音大吼一声。

  


他和屏幕对面的虚拟朋友在好几天夜以继日的讨论后终于写完这篇文章啦。

  


  


**YOU; 12:12**

噢耶！我们终于写完啦！ 

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:12**

是啊！终于！

总算能睡个安稳觉了！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU; 12:13**

对盆友！终于！

顺便，你还没回答我的问题呢

你戴眼镜吗？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:14**

你记性不错。

但是我不知道和你分享个人信息是不是安全。

我怎么知道你会不会用它害我？0.0

Regards

BachIsBack

  


Eddy笑了。

  


  


**YOU; 12:15**

都行，随你便啦

你想问我问题吗？:) 

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:16**

你可真勇敢＼( °□° )／

我有个问题，

*掰手指*

你弹什么乐器？

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


哦该死，Eddy小声嘟囔着

  


这可真是个聪明的好问题，如果他答了这个，四分之三的可选方向就就此夭折了。

  


  


**YOU;12:17**

该死的，是个好问题。

我拉小提琴。

你呢？ 

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:18**

**问题不能重复！这不公平！**

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU; 12:19**

不！等等，什么？！

我们没定任何规则！

这不公平！

*掀桌*

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;12:20**

现在有了。我不回答任何问题。

你浪费了一次机会！

到我了！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;12:20**

不，等等，什么？！

 **不** **公** **平！我要我的问题！**

 **快回答** **QAQ** **！**

**你戴不戴眼镜？！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;12:21**

好吧好吧。

不，我不戴眼镜。

Regards

BachIsBach

  


  


_好吧，这一点用没有，有吗？_ Eddy想，本来也没几个人戴眼镜。

  


行，实际上，这只是排除了Brett。

  


  


**YOU;12:22**

哦😯

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:23**

从你这个“哦”里我听出了深深的失望……

到我了！

所以，你人缘好吗！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy哼了一声

  


  


**YOU;12:23**

不【撅嘴】，一点也不。

你呢？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;12:23**

我也……

没时间social

*流下了乐手拼命练琴的泪水*

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU; 12:2** **4**

兄弟……这也太真实了……

算了，不管了，我得睡觉啦。

晚安！以后聊！

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;12:25**

晚安！

Regards

BachIsBach

  


  


把手机连上充电线。

  


一整夜，Eddy的脸上都挂着灿烂的笑容。

  


  


****

  


**BachIsBack;13:13**

我人没了……

神童杀我……

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy被逗笑了，在乐理课上和另一个人聊天已经成了例行公事，他很高兴能这么做。对面的人擅长倾听，而这正是Eddy无比需要的。

  


  


**YOU;13:14**

多愁善感了喂

但我也……

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;13:15**

所以，你为何而活？(⌐■_■)

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;13:15**

这很微妙hhh，但是我不会说的。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;13:16**

(•_•)

行吧……

呃，你有女朋友吧，有吗？☉_☉

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


**YOU;13:16**

没有啊！！！！ヽ('Д')ﾉ

老天，没有。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


**BachIsBack;13:17**

所-所以，暗恋对象呢？ಠ_ಠ

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy吞了口唾沫。

  


_ 和一个他除了这个人是真实的存在之外一概不知的人谈论他的内心感受合适吗？好吧，反正他也没别人可以说这件事。 _

  


  


  


**YOU;13:18**

呃，是个男生。 **别问名字，我不会说的！**

实际上他是我最好的朋友，我还没告诉他。我不敢说。

我害怕说了之后我可能会失去他这个朋友;(

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;13:18**

啊哥们……

**呃，你不说他永远都不会知道这件事。**

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy皱起眉头，看了看正忙着在手机上敲敲打打的Brett。估计又在看instagram，这人对这个该死的手机应用有瘾。

  


  


  


**YOU; 13:19**

但我不知道怎么开口……？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBack;13:20**

这才像样！

我会帮你的！

你的虚拟朋友在这呢！(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy差点被这个可爱的表情笑背过气去。

  


  


**YOU;13:20**

所以我该怎么起头？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack;13:21**

**直接约他出去，你是不是傻！**

不过不用太明显。

像个哥们之间的聚会一样。

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


“简直不敢相信我真在干这事……”Eddy小声说，但他的声音被Brett听到了。

  


“哈？什么事？”他问，挑了挑眉。

  


“上乐理课……” Eddy声音颤抖地回答他。

  


“盆友我也是，一会出去喝杯奶茶？”

  


Eddy眼里闪烁着兴奋，松了一口气，好了至少他现在不用约Brett出来了。

  


  


**YOU;13:22**

OK，好吧，严格来说不是我约的，但是我们会出去。

然后呢？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


  


**BachIsBach;13:22**

朋友…你之前没约过会是吧？

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


**YOU;13:23**

是呀。

｡^‿^｡

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBach;13:23**

**直接跟他表白**

Regards

BachIsBach

  


**YOU;13:24**

好吧这听起来挺简单-.-

但……但风险也很大啊……

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBach;13:25**

Bro..

兄弟……

这么说从学校走回宿舍也很危险。

走路还能被车撞呢。

（不要因噎废食～）

但你会和他表白的，对吧？

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;13:26**

这真是我听过的最奇怪的比喻了……

你是怎么把去上学和这件事联系起来的？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach;13:27**

朋友，少给我扣字眼，透过现象看本质！！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;13:28**

但，但是……

为什么你这么关心我的感情生活？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBach;13:29**

要知道，我是行走在人间的“爱之低语” ;)

用另一种方式来炫耀我把人们聚在一起的能力，你懂？;)

所以，你的成功会增加我的声望

盆友……

一切都会好的。

相信你在这个领域经验丰富的虚拟朋友。

Regards

BachIsBach

  


**YOU;13:30**

好吧，“爱之低语”

让我们试一试。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach;13:31**

这就对了老弟！

祝你好运！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


_是啊，祝他好运可太及时了，哦天呐， _ _ Eddy _ _ 可需要十二打好运气来壮胆呢。 _

  


  


****

  


  


两个男孩坐在奶茶店里啜饮珍珠奶茶，Brett心满意足地哼着小曲，Eddy眼见着他吸了长长的一口，感觉自己这辈子都没见过这么长时间的一口奶茶。

  


“渴了吗？”Eddy问。

  


“我可爱死它了！”Brett脱口而出，嘴里塞满了珍珠。

  


“看得出来，”Eddy忍不住嘲讽他。

  


“我去下洗手间，等我一下。”Brett站起来，走向后面的洗手间。

  


Brett刚离开他的视线，Eddy立刻掏出手机给他的虚拟朋友发消息。

  


  


**YOU; 15:33**

**我该怎么做啊啊啊？！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


Eddy只能祈祷他能尽快回信。

  


  


**BachIsBach;15:34**

朋友，就从普通的问候开始啊。

比如“嘿我想问你点事……”

或者

你可以试试土味情话比如说

“嘿你累不累？”“不累啊为什么这么问？”“因为你一直在我脑海中跑来跑去。”

**我极度不推荐第二种。**

**如果你选了第二种，我毫不怀疑最后你会带着脸上的拳头印结束今天的约会。**

**谨慎选择！**

天呐简直不敢相信这都要教你……

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;13:35**

我会试试的，谢谢你啦！

你简直是我的救命恩人！

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


Eddy看到Brett从卫生间出来，立刻把手机塞回兜里。Brett刚挨着椅子，Eddy就小声说：“嘿Brett。”

  


Brett把视线从手机上抬起来，“嗯？”

  


  


突然，Eddy对他计划中的行动产生了铺天盖地的质疑。

  


_ 万一 _ _ Brett _ _ 觉得他的表白很尴尬怎么办？ _

_ 万一，万一 _ _ Brett _ _ 不喜欢他呢？ _

  


  


不过最糟糕的是，

  


_ 万一他失去了 _ _ Brett _ _ 这个朋友，怎么办？ _

  


  


“没事。”Eddy说，“没事，只是想和你说谢谢你的奶茶。”

  


Brett露出了和煦的微笑，“都是兄弟，不用谢。”

  


Eddy笑了笑，巧妙地掏出手机给BachIsBack回短信。

  


**YOU; 15:44**

**臣妾做不到啊！！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


**BachIsBach;15:45**

**哥们，真男人就要** **A** **上去！**

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;15:45**

**我不行！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach;15:46**

**MENDY** **！丘比特啊，** **A** **上去！**

**你能做到！**

Regards

BachIsBack

  


Eddy从屏幕上抬起头来，看着Brett，后者接收到了他的目光，也抬头对他微笑。

  


__ _没有什么东西值得拿他们的友谊冒险。 _

  


他低头看着手机，打了新消息。

  


**YOU;15:47**

不。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


*****

  


  


Eddy回了宿舍，当他，他被好好骂了一顿。实际上，他的虚拟朋友没有声音，但该死的，沮丧和烦恼弥漫开来，并且透过网线传到了他的身上。

  


**BachIsBach; 18:45**

天赐良机啊朋友！

朋友！

雷搞咩啊？！？！？(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;18:46**

**我也不知道！可能，可能我太害怕失去他了！** **(ㄒoㄒ)**

Regards

MendyTheMan!

  


  


**BachIsBach; 18:47**

我现在都不知道该怎么跟你说了……

你问问你自己，如果最后，他也喜欢你，你怎么想？

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;18:48**

**我高兴死！但是万一呢，万一他不喜欢我呢！？！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach; 18:49**

那你至少能死个明白！

一鸟在手胜过双鸟在林！坐而想不如起而行！【3】

**上帝啊，行动啊朋友！**

**简直了！**

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy的头脑飞速运转。是的，最坏的情况下，他会失去他最好的朋友。

  


可是最好的情况呢？他和Brett最后如果能在一起……

  


_ 这值得冒险，不是吗？ _

  


  


**YOU;18:55**

下次一有机会我就表白。

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach; 18:56**

这才对，emmm你和你的暗恋对象周六去派对吗？

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


派对啊，Eddy想起来了。他们小组几天前还讨论了这个。Jordan会去，Hyung也去。

  


但是Brett？

  


Eddy打开群聊翻了翻聊天记录，当他看到他想找的东西时，兴奋地松了口气。

  


  


**YOU;18:57**

是的，然后呢？

Regard

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach;18:58**

朋友……

你看不出来？！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;18:59**

看出来什么？我应该看出来啥？

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBach;19:00**

兄弟！ヽ('Д')ﾉ

这么大个的机会！你可以那时候跟他表白啊！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


**YOU;19:01**

哦哦哦！对哦我可以那时候表白！

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


**BachIsBach;19:01**

对极了你个小机灵鬼。

终于意识到了！

上帝，简直不敢相信，我就差手把手喂你了……

你可太单纯了……

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


**YOU;19:02**

假装你在夸我。

不过谢了老兄！

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


说完，Eddy把手机往床头一扔，带着一张坚定不移的脸倒在床上。

  


_ 他要和 _ _ Brett _ _ 表白。 _

  


  


****

  


  


**BachIsBack; 20:20**

祝你好运兄弟！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy看着那条信息，浑身发抖，活像片正在被台风摧残的落叶。

  


他紧张！

  


  


**YOU:20:18**

朋友……

**救命！**

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


  


**BachIsBack; 20:20**

兄弟……喝两杯吧

能管点用

但是别喝多了！

Regards

BachIsBack

  


  


Eddy被这条消息逗笑了。

  


  


**YOU;20:22**

好好好……

Regards

MendyTheMan

  


  


去party？

_ 好主意。 _

喝两口壮壮胆然后在微醺状态和Brett表白？

_ 可能能行。 _

结果最后喝到嘴都麻了？

 _ Eddy _ _ 可不能保证。 _

  


  


好吧，他确实有很多事都没法确定。

  


他的脑子已经被他抛到了九霄云外，喝得酩酊大醉，为了不把自己的脸摔在地板上而像个泰迪熊一样紧紧抱住Brett不放。Brett几乎是把他抱回宿舍的。

  


  


“你喝得也太多了兄弟……”Brett嘀咕着，把Eddy放到他床上，他自己也喝了不少，但和Eddy一比，他简直清醒的像滴酒未沾。

  


“Bretty！你超，超帅的，你知道，道吗？”Eddy张嘴就说，元音拖得特别长。

  


Brett哼了一声。

  


“我认真的！我的眼睛根本离不开你！”Eddy生气地反驳他。

  


“你得闭嘴然后睡觉，快别说了，明早你一定会后悔的。”Brett责备道，在Eddy床头放了一杯水和一板阿斯匹林，试图走向门口。天呐，他明早会需要这个的。

  


“ **别！别走！别走！！！** ”Eddy呜咽着，笨拙地爬起来拉住Brett 的手。

  


“ **不亲我，不许走！** ”他的眼睛里充满了兴奋的光芒。

  


“Eddy快停下，你明早一定会后悔的！信我！”Brett说，晃了晃Eddy，试图让他充满了酒精的大脑清醒一点。

  


“ **不要！亲我！现在就要！** ”Eddy撅着嘴抱怨说。

  


Brett低头看着他，被逗笑了，喝醉的Eddy真的很严格。

  


“Eddy，睡吧？”Brett拍了拍他最好的朋友的手，轻轻说。

  


Eddy看着他，透过他那双疲倦的，充满了醉意的，呆滞的眼睛，“求你了？”他低声说。

  


“算了，你先躺下。”Brett叹了口气，藏起了一个搞事情的笑容。

  


Eddy兴奋地点点头，笨拙地躺回床上。

  


他看见Brett靠近他，越来越近，他那让人垂涎的嘴唇就停留在离他只有几厘米的地方。

  


他闭上眼，嘴唇微启。他能感觉到Brett的呼吸碰到了他的嘴唇，越来越近，愈来越近。

  


_ 随时都有可能。 _

  


而当他马上就要感觉到Brett柔软的双唇要碰到他的嘴唇的时候，它们悄悄移开了，取而代之的是，一个轻柔的吻落在了他的额头。

  


_ 什么东西？？？？ _

  


Eddy抱怨着抗议。

  


“ **不不不不！这是作弊！** ”Eddy反驳他。Brett没说话，他站起来，走到门口。

  


“睡吧Eddy，你明早肯定会后悔的。”Brett责怪地说。

  


“好吧，哼。晚安。但是听着，我明早才不会后悔呢。”Eddy嘟囔着，拉过被子，看着Brett关上门。

  


Eddy从头到脚的血液里都是酒精，他的判断力消失的无影无踪，整个身体都像是灌了铅。在醉倒彻底入睡之前，他拿出手机给他的虚拟朋友发短信。

  


  


**YOU: 01:12**

就这样！我就要这么做！

我明天就和Brett表白！

Regards

Eddy

  


  


****

  


  


第二天早上，带着严重的宿醉，他醒了。

  


“好亮啊。”他呜咽着，爬起来，看到床头放着阿斯匹林和一杯水。

  


他困惑地歪了歪头。

  


_ 谁放的东西？ _

  


_ 昨晚发生了什么？ _

  


他环视四周，试图寻找一些证据，或者任何关于昨晚发生了什么的线索。

  


突然之间，昨晚的记忆像一桶冰水一样当头袭来。

  


_ 表白，酒精， _ _ Brett _ _ ，亲吻，消息。 _

  


_ 哦该死的，该死的，啊该死…… _

  


先别管宿醉了，Eddy有更严重的事情要处理。

  


他急着找手机，慌慌张张地发现四处寻找，发现它安静地躺在桌子边上。他非常不情愿地登陆了他的论坛账号，查看他给虚拟朋友发的最后一条消息。

  


是的，它就在那，盯着他，

  


  


“我明天就和 **Brett** 表白！

Regards

 **Eddy** ”

  


  


当Eddy疯狂地试图删掉这条信息的时候，恐慌在他的血管中弥漫开，他无比期望那个人还没看到这条消息。

  


他觉得自己马上就要吐了，而造成它的原因绝不仅仅是宿醉。

  


就在他马上按下删除之前，手机震动了一下。

  


  


太迟了。

  


  


**BachIsBack: 13:12**

_ 中央公园，喷泉附近等我……下午三点。 _

  


  


  


不是信息本身让Eddy心烦意乱。

  


实际上，让他害怕的是一个事实，这条信息没带 _署名_ 。

  


这时候，Eddy意识到他搞砸了。

  


  


  


****

  


  


这是一个周日的下午，公园里非常安静，而这毫无疑问没法帮Eddy冷静下来。

  


无数毁天灭地的想法在他的脑海中循环往复。

  


他会说些什么？

  


他并不是因为自己的名字被一个他差不多完全不了解的陌生人知道了而烦恼。去他的隐私，去他的安全，Eddy现在可能会被跟踪或者被谋杀，无所谓，他不在乎。他之所以想狠狠的揍自己一顿，是因为他自己向一个不认识的人袒露了自己的身份，更糟糕的是，他给了他自己 _暗恋的人_ 的名字。

  


  


_ 他会怎么使用这些信息？ _

  


_ 他会用这些信息来对付我吗？ _

  


_ 我会被威胁去做一些违法的事情吗？ _

  


_ 我会被霸凌吗？ _

  


  


Eddy简直不能停止越来越糟的想法。

  


  


_ 哦我都干了些什么！？ _

  


  


他走到喷泉旁边，试图阻止自己被恐慌杀死。

  


Eddy左右看，寻找一个和他一样几乎完全迷了路的人。

  


他不知道自己在找的人会是什么样子，可能是个又高又壮的人，作为一个恶霸来说形象完美。

  


但是方圆一英里没有任何人长成那样。

  


Eddy决定坐到一张长椅上，等待着什么消息，或者什么人出现。

  


太安静了，静得让人不安，静得Eddy都能听见自己的呼吸声。

  


  


他看了看表，3:05了。

  


_他随时都有可能出现_ ，Eddy想。

  


  


寂静给了他时间去思考最坏的情况。

  


  


_ 他会告诉 _ _ Brett __这件事吗？ _

  


_ Brett _ _会有什么反应？ _

  


_ 我会失去他这个朋友吗？ _

  


  


Eddy被脑子里的声音缠住了，这时，他听到了走进的脚步声。

  


他抬起头，看着一个人向他走来。矮个子，戴眼镜，毫无疑问地上气不接下气。他能闻到空气中弥漫着一股特别的味道。

  


  


_ 大卫杜夫冷水【 _ _ 4 _ _ 】，显然。 _

  


  


Eddy打心底里记得这种味道，过去几年的经历足以让他熟悉这种味道。

  


全宇宙只有一个人Eddy知道会用这种香水。

  


“Brett？”他问，仍然对情况一无所知。

  


“嗯，嗨，”Brett屏住呼吸回答他。“介意我坐下吗？”他指着长椅问。

  


“我在等人……”Eddy回他，有点不知所措。

  


“我知道。”Brett说，在Eddy旁边坐下了。

  


然后就是沉默，沉默，对他俩来说是个不受欢迎的朋友。

  


Eddy对发生了什么没有半点头绪。

  


  


_ 为什么 _ _ Brett _ _ 在这？ _

  


_ 那个人告诉了他 _ _ Eddy _ _ 的事吗？ _

  


  


但随后，一个想法醍醐灌顶一般出现在他的脑海中。

  


  


_ Brett _ _ 就是 _ _ BachIsBack _ _ ？ _

  


  


他想了想，把谈话记录中的点一点一点串了起来。

  


太明显了，字里行间都是显而易见的线索。

  


显然是Brett，造句的方式，秒回的方式，每一个字母都在尖叫着“Brett”。

  


“是你！” Eddy脱口而出，完全惊呆了。

  


“对，是我。”Brett轻笑着回答。

  


“但是他说……你说是不戴眼镜。”Eddy问，显然很困惑。

  


“对……我只是想逗逗你。”Brett用一种抱歉的语气回答。

  


Eddy有点伤心，有点伤心，就一点点。因为Brett骗了他而伤心。他还有点生气，因为他一直在和他的 _虚拟朋友_ 谈论自己的暗恋对象，结果到头来这个混蛋就是他们在短信中谈论的那个人。

  


不过现在，Eddy感到比之前任何时候都紧张。如果Brett知道了他的想法，他们之后怎么办？

  


“所以……你很失望吗？”Eddy问，声音里满是怀疑。

  


Brett困惑地歪头看他。

  


“什么，当然不。”他说，靠近Eddy 的耳朵“我也喜欢你”他低声说。

  


然后他挺直腰，试图藏起一个笑容，和他十指相扣。他小心翼翼地抚摸着Eddy手指的关节，拇指轻轻拂过他的手心。

  


Eddy还处于一种震惊的状态没有缓过劲来。太多信息用于他的脑海里，这对他说太难了。他实际上一直在和 _Brett_ 交谈？Brett亲自教Eddy怎么和他表白？

  


_ 等等， _ _ Brett _ _ 是怎么知道那是 _ _ Eddy _ _ 的？ _

  


  


“可是你知道那是我吗？” Eddy 问。

  


Brett点点头，捏了捏他们交握在一起的手。

  


“我们说话的第一天我就知道了。”Brett面无表情地说。

  


“可……怎么做到的？”Eddy问，试图回忆了他们的对话，寻找可能的漏洞。可他什么都记不起来，显然他脸上的慌乱更加明显了。

  


“我把ID给帕克女士登记的时候看到了你的用户名，因为B和E之差两个字母而且基本上没什么人用这个名字开头。”他回答说，耳尖泛红。

  


Eddy点点头，接受了这个解释。他的大脑已经彻底短路了。他感觉他的脑子马上就要烧起来，因为里面塞了太多问题。

  


不过眼线最重要的一点是： _这件事对他们的友谊有什么影响？_

  


然后又是一片寂静，Eddy试图让自己冷静下来，而Brett的行动惹人怀疑，他们交缠在一起的手让他紧张的坐立不安。

  


“所以……我们？” Eddy终于平静下来问。

  


Brett的脸亮了起来，浮现出另一种让Eddy心跳加速的微笑。

  


“你想我亲你吗，嗯？”Brett低声说，俯过身，拉近了他们之间的距离。吻是纯洁的，Brett的嘴唇柔软的像羽毛，这让Eddy头脑发晕。

  


这是他的初吻，他很确定Brett能看出来。

  


但他想要这样的初吻，温柔而甜美。Brett让他感觉安全，感觉到被保护；他可以顺服于他，只需要享受一切。

  


更美好的事情，他的初吻对象是 _Brett_ 。

  


美好的像天堂，温柔的像幻梦，Eddy一点也希望甜蜜的时刻就此结束。

  


Brett后退了一点，闭着眼，脸上挂着吸引人的粉色。

  


“这是真的吗？”他睁眼的时候问，眼睛里充满了希望和期待。

  


但Eddy没有回答，他无法说话。他终于和Brett在一起了。他用尽全力也没能说出一个字，于是他用行动取而代之。

  


他拉着Brett的腰，几乎把他拽到了自己腿上，毫不犹豫地再次吻了他。

  


这次，Eddy控制了这个吻，多年的爱与渴求都倾注在了这一个简单的吻中。他用尽全力，好像要倾尽自己的余生一样亲吻他。渴求的终于饱足，缺憾的终于圆满。

  


“我希望这能回答你的问题。”Eddy说，轻轻后退，看着仍然闭着眼的Brett。

  


Brett点点头，再次向前倾身。

  


  


_ 是的，这不仅仅是近乎真实。这就是事实，是真实，是现实。过去是，现在是，将来也是。在未来的许多年里，他们的爱永远鲜活而真实。 _

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 终于翻完了，好累= = 这篇文我就想给Brett先生点一个大大的赞，手把手教人如何泡你真是辛苦了呢。  
> 这篇翻完我估计有一阵子没法看Brett或者Eddy这两个名字了，下次直接翻成杨博尧和陈韦丞吧T T
> 
> 【1】《Virtually True》  
> 是Paul Stewart创作的小说，我没找到中文译本（可能是我的搜索功底太差了）不过我找到一个英文的简介，这本小说讲了一个发生在虚拟现实技术高度发展时代的故事。一个男孩通过虚拟现实的游戏拯救了另一个陷入昏迷的男孩，总之是个双方并没有在现实世界中见面，但是一方却神奇地拯救了另一方的小故事。本文的应用非常可爱hhh，你的虚拟朋友为你服务～
> 
> 【2】Love Simon  
> 中文译名为《爱你，西蒙》，港版译名《抱抱我的初戀》，台版译名《親愛的初戀》。是二十世纪福克斯公司发行的青春校园喜剧片，由格里格·伯兰蒂执导，尼克·罗宾森主演，于2018年3月16日在美国上映。改编自贝琪·艾伯塔利的小说《西蒙和他的出柜日记》，讲述17岁的少年西蒙为保护自己的隐私，被迫帮死敌追求自己闺密，意外踏上一场妙趣横生的出柜之旅的故事（百度百科）  
> 不知大家有没有看过这部电影，听说还挺好看的。电影里面主角西蒙通过匿名论坛网恋，出柜，同学们的社交活动对论坛有很强的依赖性，还是很值得思考的一部电影。这篇文的论坛设定虽然（根据一位朋友的吐槽）很麻烦，但是很有趣hhh我很喜欢两个不认识的人凑对一起写文章的设定，真有点随机配对结果配到bff的味道了w。
> 
> 【3】这里原文是Trying is better than sitting and whining about it! 就让我想起了“坐而论道不如起而行之”还有“双鸟在林不如一鸟在手”就很好笑，当我抖机灵吧～
> 
> 【4】Davidoff Cool Water  
> 冷水是大卫杜夫的一款男士香水，海洋调。我对男香了解不多，听说这款香水适用面很广，商务人士到学生都可以用，是一种很舒适的男香，不过据说没什么层次感，比较直来直往。我功课做的不好，Brett有说过他用这款香水吗  
> Anyway根据我对男香有限的了解，我比较喜欢祖马龙的葡萄柚和宝格丽的大吉岭茶……男朋友喷了感觉就很换了个升级版男朋友一样（？）清爽可人了不少哈哈哈哈
> 
> 【5】 我还是稍微说下两个用户名的笑点吧hhh。他们disstrack里面有提到一句"If it weren't for Mendy, you'd still be irrelevant”
> 
> 实际上这有一个很有意思的小故事（据传说估计也不准hhh），说有一天门德尔松（Felix Mendelssohn）和他的妻子去买香肠，结果发现包香肠的纸竟然是一些精妙的乐谱，他大为惊奇，打开一看，是巴赫的一首著名的《马太受难曲》。
> 
> 之后20岁的门德尔松亲自做指挥首演了巴赫的马太受难曲，开启了（ “Bach Revival”）复兴巴赫的运动。
> 
> 实际上这故事很多bug，考据了一下，门德尔松的老师蔡尔泽 （Carl Friedrich Zelter）对巴赫非常推崇，所以门德尔松最后成为推动巴赫复兴的领军人物也确实不意外，是金子总会发光的！
> 
> 这里作者太太就很搞笑地用了MendyTheMan这样的表述，其实差不多算是在调戏BachIsBack了lol，就是说Mendy is the man help Bach coming back~ 是不是有种故意和人家起情侣名的感觉，xswl


End file.
